broterly love
by THEBOSS101
Summary: note really rated t but just in case first story mostly made for advice on how to make better more interesting stories anyway r/r and hopefully enjoy i don't know how to write a butch x buttercup or a romance story yet because i need to get idea's and sorry for the mistakes sorry i was in a rush.


I don't own the rrb or ppg I just thought I should write it oh and sorry bout the lining I just am bad with that sorry a pretty long one shot so yeah r/r no buttercup x butch I would have but the story is already to long sorry

{bricks point of view}

''Butch are you okay'' I said in a concerned voice as he watching his baby brother {that's what he calls butch and boomer} twitch and suffer looking tried and miserable in the corner of the bedroom his hair was a mess and he would not sleep I know because it is 1:30 am and he was up when I got up at 7:00 am and he said he had never slept so he should be sleepy ''butch you need to go to the doctors'' boomer added as stupid as he was he was actually right ''no I don't boomer I just need to take a nap''butch said while trying to scream he was so stubborn '' butch are you in pain'' I asked I know butch was not the one to complain but right now he needed a doctor and I needed the symptoms '' no well yeah just a little STOP STARING AT ME'' '' butch why don't you go watch tv down stairs I will make you some how chocolate milk and me and boomer will be down soon''

{boomer point of view}

''okay boomer listen while you watch tv with butch I will put some sleep pill in his soup'' omg brick wanted to kill him ''OMG BRICK WE CAN'T KILL BUTCH ''I yelled brick just hit me ''oww'' ''shut up stupid I am not going to kill I will just put him to sleep while he is sleep we will take him to the professor maybe he will know whats wrong so keep him busy and if you love butch you won't tell him''

''but don't you think they might turn us away as though we tried to kill the puff's'' I said brick looked at me like he was scared we sat quietly thinking about butch we though he would die I love him he can't die

{super quick point of view change brick}

omg my baby bro{my fav } is going to die I started to cry a little but I had to stay strong for butch. Na boomer

{butch point of vie}

what is taking them so long come on you guys brick I am hungry in said while flipping though tv since we had no cable I just turned it off just then boomer and brick came down looking like they were crying still twitching I yelled ''WHATS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS'' then I clinched my fist and shock them they looked after sad and looked down then brick sad in a slow and sad voice I am going to make you some soup butch'' ''okay'' I said boomer sat down we started to talk. he said ''he loved me'' I looked at him twitched my eye and said ''okay I love you too''

brick}

I heard butch trying to talk but could only screamed I felt so bad like it was my fault every bad thing I did to butch ran though my mind like the time I told him I hoped he would die over a stupid video game I would give him my video game and everything else just so that he could be happy again put the pills in took it to butch he said ''thanks'' he ate it and went to sleep then me and boomer took him to the professor.

At the ppg house no point of view

buttercup opened the door ''what do you want and why are you holding butch'' she said in a confuse d tone. ''he is really sick and we don't know what is wrong is the professor home'' sure they then came in she led them to he basement and went upstairs ''professor'' boomer said looking for him he came out of a smokey place behind the curtain with smoke coming out of it ''oh hello rowdyruff boy's is ther something I can help you with''he asked in a confused tone and look on his face ''yeah butch got sick we wanted to know if he will be okay he has not sleep in a long time and we had to give him a sleeping pills'' brick said trying not to cry '' let me take a look you guy's just go home and try to sleep'' okay they said in a slow but approved voice''

the next day rrb house

{bric's point of view}

me and boomer were waiting for the professor to call i had not sleep all night and boomer keep having nightmares I even let him cuddle with me `in my bed as we both cried about butch just the the phone rang

{boomer's point of view}

after a night of nightmares the phone rang brick ran to it ''yeah okay alright okay thanks bye'' he turned around with a sad look on his face ''what is it'' he looked at me and said ''he has a pain in his brain damage all he need's is some surgery he will call us when it is over.

Hour's later {no point of view}

the phone ring's boomer answer's it ''hello'' hello umm is this boomer'' yeah is butch okay yeah but he need's to heal but you guy's can come see him'' ''okay I will be right there soon'' ''brick butch will be okay let's go see him'' ''okay he say's'' we leave the house to fly to see butch

at the ppg's house {no point of view}

''butch I messed you I said hugging him as he laid on a bed in the basement ''I missed you too I guess i said to boomer then he gave me a kiss on my check then brick came in''hey umm butch you okay yeah'' boomer then said I will be right back he left it was real awkward we both stared into space then I saw a tear fall down brick's check ''brick you okay''i asked yeah I just though you was going die'' well I am okay'' I love you butch you are my favorite bro okay I love you I looked at him and said um okay I love you too he hugged me helped me out of the bed called boomer and we went home''

the end sorry it was soooo log but I just keep thinking of new ideas as I wen along any way don't own the ppg rrb or the professor thank's for reading r/r if you don't like give me advice oh and I know it was a little weird about brick and butch but you know they bout stubborn so saying I love you is hard anyway bye


End file.
